


Date

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinner, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too focused on himself, he didn't notice the soft noise of someone walking over and settling in the seat across from him until they spoke. "Hey, sorry I'm late hon, traffic was awful." Bitty blinked his eyes open, the accented voice sounding nothing like Alan. In front of him was someone almost everyone in Providence recognized, Jack Zimmerman, captain of the Falconers and more recently renowned as the first out player in the NHL. Having grown up figure skating, and then hockey, Bitty was all too familiar with him. The rest of the customers seemed very familiar too, more than half the tables peering over when they heard Jack's loud apology.</p><p>"Wha?" He mumbled, his lips feeling almost numb from shock. Jack gave an awkward smile and the waitress came over before he could speak. She handed them their menus, looking utterly grateful that she could finally wait on their table normally, and left them be after taking Jack's drink order.</p><p>OR "Someone stood you up and you're too cute to sit here alone so I'll pretend to be your date if that's cool" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found here: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/129415546605/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine

"Would you like a menu now, sir?"

Bitty looked up from his phone to see a waitress smiling apologetically at him, a menu in her hands. He shook his head, eyes cast downward. "Sorry, i-if I could have just a few more minutes. My boyfriend's running late, he'll be here soon." She nodded and wandered off, and the tables around him snapped their heads back towards their plates as Bitty peeked around, embarrassment flooding him.

There were a lot of ways Bitty expected tonight to go. It was the six month anniversary of his and Alan's, and they'd planned to meet for dinner at the same restaurant their first date was at. Gracie's, a gorgeous little upscale spot Alan had surprised him with the first time, with a 3 course meal that included some of the most decadent desserts Bitty had ever tasted. Alan had almost won him over with sheer restaurant taste alone, but his handsome smile and charming way with words certainly were a factor as well.

They were almost enough to keep things going great for a few months. Alan was understanding of Bitty's busy schedule with the bakery, was affectionate and always up for fun when Bitty was, and his job as a dental assistant left him with most evenings free for Bitty to monopolize. Eventually though, Alan just seemed to be more distant, not responding to texts as much, staying at work later and not stopping by as much. Once he went so far as to turn his phone off when Bitty was trying to reach him about a planned date.

Suffice to say, when they hit the start of their fifth month, Bitty wasn't sure they'd be making it much farther. He tried to be more accommodating, baking a little less and closing up shop early some days in hopes that it would help fix things, but more often then not Alan wouldn't show, apologizing over text late in the night that he had to stay late at work or help a friend with something.

Eventually things came to a head, the two bursting into a heated argument that ended in angry sex and kissed away tears, and a promise to do better that Bitty wasn't sure he could believe. Still, six months can make a person grow on you, and despite what his best friend Lardo kept warning him, they stayed together.

The past week had been great, Alan showing up like he used to, and Bitty was happy. Alan had asked him to close extra early that Friday, as he'd made reservations at Gracie's for 7. They would meet there, Alan would rush over after work and they'd go home together afterwards and continue to celebrate their anniversary in a more personal way.

It was 7:56, and Bitty had gone through two glasses of wine and made five phone calls since he arrived on the dot at 7. His eyes glanced up from his phone for a moment to catch the waitress awkwardly making her rounds again, and he picked up his wine glass to keep her from having to stop over and refill it. He flushed with anger and embarrassment, too ashamed to get up and leave now but he had no clue if Alan was ever going to show up at all. Scrunching his eyes shut, he willed himself to calm down, refusing to get upset in such a nice place over his asshole boyfriend.

Too focused on himself, he didn't notice the soft noise of someone walking over and settling in the seat across from him until they spoke. "Hey, sorry I'm late hon, traffic was awful." Bitty blinked his eyes open, the accented voice sounding nothing like Alan. In front of him was someone almost everyone in Providence recognized, Jack Zimmerman, captain of the Falconers and more recently renowned as the first out player in the NHL. Having grown up figure skating, and then hockey, Bitty was all too familiar with him. The rest of the customers seemed very familiar too, more than half the tables peering over when they heard Jack's loud apology.

"Wha?" He mumbled, his lips feeling almost numb from shock. Jack gave an awkward smile and the waitress came over before he could speak. She handed them their menus, looking utterly grateful that she could finally wait on their table normally, and left them be after taking Jack's drink order.

"I'm very sorry if I'm intruding, but uh, I was looking for a place to have dinner and I saw you through the window. You looked like you were waiting for someone and well anyone who would stand up someone like you is a fool." Jack was talking quietly, looking a bit sheepish as he explained himself. "My friends have been telling me to be more bold now that I'm able to, so I just sort of came in without thinking. I'm Jack, by the way."

"Eric, but my friends call me Bitty. A hockey nickname. I know who you are. I've been such a fan of yours since I moved to Providence." His words blurted out before his brain could catch up, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Jack just smiled widely, a hand casually pushing his hair out of his face as he stared at Bitty.

"A hockey nickname? You play?"

"Played since middle school. Got a scholarship to Samwell from it."

"My mom's a Samwell alumni, she's always spoken so highly of it there."

Bitty smiled shyly, nodding a little in agreement. "Best years of my life, no question. Making the move from Georgia to Samwell was the smartest decision I ever made." The waitress returned then, setting down Jack's water and asking for their order. Bitty flustered a bit, realizing they hadn't looked at the menus at all, making his choices on the fly to keep from holding the waitress up any longer. Jack didn't seem to mind, making his choices with ease before handing the menu back over.

"So Bitty, right? Do you mind if I ask why you were here alone?"

Bitty sighed, rolling his eyes a bit at the thought of Alan, sipping at his wine. "Well, today was supposed to be the six month anniversary for me and my boyfriend, but seeing as he's an hour late and didn't respond to any of the calls I sent I'm changing my plans. Tonight can be a celebration to being newly single again."

Jack frowned, brows furrowed slightly. "I'm sorry he did that to you. No one deserves to be treated so coldly." Bitty shrugged a little, swirling his wine slowly.

"It's not the worst thing I've dealt with. And besides, I think I've ended up with a much better date because of it." Jack stilled slightly, and Bitty froze, instantly regretting his phrasing. Jack could have just been acting as a kind soul, him sitting down with Bitty didn't instantly make this a date. Just as he was about to rescind his words, Jack gave a lopsided smile and grabbed his water.

"I guess I should thank your ex then for this amazing opportunity. I think it deserves a toast. To your ex, for giving me the chance to be the date you deserve tonight. And to new beginnings."

Bitty smiled back brightly, happy relief washing over him as he clinked his glass to Jack's.

"To new beginnings."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to all the wonderful commenters who may or may not have pressured me into writing a second chapter! To be honest, I kind of wanted to continue this too, so I'm glad I got the push to write a little more. It's still not very long, but I hope ya'll will forgive me for it!

 

It had been easy for Bitty to forget just how much he enjoyed going out with someone, after dating Alan for six months. Since Bitty was practically always in the kitchen anyways, early on Alan had started using that to his advantage and suggesting Bitty cook for them over them going out for dates. It wasn't that Bitty minded, he loved cooking and nothing was quite like seeing the look of delight on someone's face from them eating something he made, but there was an entirely different atmosphere that came with eating out.

He could actually talk, too. When he cooked he tended too focus too much to hold much of a conversation, or he'd have music on in the background, and since he made the meals at home they usually ate while watching something on TV, so conversations became fewer and fewer till it felt like the only time he actually spoke with Alan was when they were on the phone or arguing.

Jack was, surprisingly, quite the conversationalist. The few interviews he'd done had always pegged him as a quiet sort, his after-game press sessions short and usually to the point. But here, in front of Bitty, he seemed to blossom. They talked throughout their 3 course meal, about hockey, college, food, and anything else that popped into their heads. Bitty grilled him over his pronunciation of 'pecan', Jack chirped him when he tried to grab the check away from him and couldn't even hope to reach when Jack held it up.

In the end he relented and let Jack pay, the older man saying it was only fair since he disrupted Bitty's dinner. When the bill was returned and signed they got up, walking to the door and stopping awkwardly just outside, unsure how to continue now.

"Did you drive here?" Jack asked, Bitty shaking his head in return.

"I live just a few blocks away, it's a nice walk. Did you drive?" Jack shook his head as well, giving a little smile.

"I had just left a meeting a block away when I stopped here. I like walking around, Providence really isn't too big, and it's good exercise. Would you mind if I walked you home? For safety, and all that." Bitty rolled his eyes but didn't say no, turning and slowly walking off, throwing a glance back to make sure Jack was following.

They walked leisurely, the city slowing down as the night took over, only a few other people walking around. Jack moved a little closer to let someone walking the opposite way pass, but didn't move back, his arm brushing Bitty's as they walked, chatting now about their favorite places in Providence. Bitty loved this little coffee shop called Pastiche that served fruit tarts to die for. Jack liked Blackstone Park, and made a point to do his daily jog through it every day.

Walking and talking eventually got them to Bitty's street, continuing until Bitty stopped in front of a skinny gray building with a bright blue door. Someone was sitting on the steps, head in their phone, not looking up until Bitty spoke with a strained voice. "Alan."

The man's head shot up, and Jack stiffened slightly. Alan stood, taking the few steps down to be at ground level with them. He was tall, and in shape, but Jack wasn't too worried if anything physical happened, he could hold his ground. With soft brown hair that was slicked back, and a nice sweater/slacks combo, he certainly looked the part of a nice guy, but something seemed off to Jack. Maybe it was the fact that the other man had yet to even glance his way. "Eric, there you are. Jeez, I've been trying to get you on the phone for the past hour, where have you been?"

"At the restaurant. Where you were supposed to be. Two hours ago." Bitty spit back, his shoulders tensing with anger. Alan gave him a sheepish smile that didn't seem to relax Bitty whatsoever.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I got caught up at work, you know how it is sometimes. Just cuz you can get off evenings easy doesn't mean it's a walk in the park for me."

"Wh- Get off evenings easy? Are you serious? You KNOW I requested off for tonight specifically! Because it was our freaking anniversary! You were the one who brought up going out at this time to begin with, I thought you asked off for it too."

"Eric, babe, it's not that easy for me, you know that. I'll make it up to you." He leaned in to try and kiss Bitty, the blond huffing and pushing him away.

"Alan, no, this is it. Tonight was the last straw, I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done."

"You don't mean that, babe, come on." Alan leaned in again, grabbing Bitty's arms as the smaller man squirmed and struggled. Jack stepped in, unable to just continue awkwardly standing by, and jammed an arm between them, pushing Alan back roughly. Alan looked at Jack, eyes blazing, taking in the other man properly for the first time. He looked back at Bitty, who had pulled himself away and was hiding a bit behind Jack's arm, looking angry and upset. "Who the fuck's this? Is this the real reason you're done Bitty, you fucking this meathead behind my back?"

Jack swelled with anger but Bitty's hand on his arm kept him from speaking. Bitty stepped up again, chest puffing out as he stared down Alan. "No Alan, I'm done because you're a fucking asshole who can't make time for your own boyfriend on your anniversary. This is Jack, a total stranger who saw me almost in tears at Gracie's and helped me make a good night out of the fucking disaster you left me in."

"We are fucking over, I'll drop your stuff at your job tomorrow, you can keep my things I don't want any of it, all I want is you out of my sight. And if you even try talking to me, or Jack here, ever again I will tell Ransom and Holster where you live and they will make you miserable for the rest of your fucking life."

Alan was furious, his mouth opening and shutting again as he floundered on his words, eventually pushing through him and Jack to stomp away, shouting obscenities at no one as he stormed away. Bitty watched him leave, his small body shaking with emotion. After a couple minutes of silence, he and Jack turned to each other, Bitty giving him an awkward smile. "So that was Alan. I'm so glad I took you up on your offer to walk me home, that would have been hard to deal with alone."

Jack nodded, head still turned toward the street, Alan long gone now. He turned back and gave Bitty a little grin. "I forgot to thank him." Bitty laughed brightly, smacking Jack on the arm playfully.

"I guess this is good night then. I had such a nice time with you Jack, really, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun just talking."

"I feel the same." There was an awkward silence, Bitty toying with the keys in his hands, unwilling to head inside just yet. "Could I see you again? Like this? Romantically, I mean?" Bitty smiled brightly, giggling over Jack's awkward phrasing.

"I'd love that."

They exchanged numbers, and talked schedules for a moment, both happy to find they had Saturday mornings off. "We could take a walk in the park? Get brunch at... Pastiche, was it?" Jack suggested.

Bitty flushed with happiness, smiling brightly as he replied, "It's a date!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bitty sat at his favorite table at Gracie's, sipping a glass of wine as he looked over the menu. The waitress gave him a little wave as she passed, Bitty returning it with a smile. She made her rounds, leaving him be as he grabbed his phone, turning on the selfie camera to give himself a quick once over.

He had dressed to the nines tonight, hair freshly chopped and his favorite cream sweater on, with his tightest skinny jeans that accentuated his legs and butt perfectly. Casual, but not too casual. Formal, but not too formal. Gracie's was upscale enough to require a bit of dressing up, but he knew better than to go too far. His date was sure to out stage him in any case, such was the tragedy of dating a literal Adonis.

"Bits, God, I'm so sorry I'm late."

Bitty looked up from his phone to see his boyfriend Jack slipping into the booth across from him, cheeks flushed and breathing a bit heavily. Even in hot mess form Jack was a sight to see, his hair slicked back casually in the way he knew Bitty loved, a sleek casual black suit fitting his muscular frame nicely. He opted for no tie, just a white button down, the top couple buttons undone in a way that made Bitty want to just lean over and nip at that exposed skin.

He looked at his phone, laughing at the time. 7:04. They'd arranged to meet at 7, Bitty showing up just a bit early as the walk had taken less time then he'd meant for it to. "Jack, sweetie, it's barely 7. You're not late at all." Jack frowned, obviously disagreeing. The waitress came over, greeting Jack and handing him a menu along with a glass of water. They'd gone to Gracie's so often since they started dating that the drinks came without question now. Bitty always wanted the daily wine recommendation, Jack always wanted a glass of water.

Jack thanked her and opened the menu, but didn't glance down, still looking at Bitty. "It's past 7, we were supposed to meet at 7. I'm late."

"Hon, you and I both know you would never get on me if I showed up even 20 minutes late to a date, but you're expecting me to chew you out for coming 4 minutes past?" Jack sulked a little, and Bitty laughed, the two now looking at their menus.

"Still though. I'm sorry. I wanted to be here early, considering what today is and all."

"What matters is you're here, and I'm here, and we're happy as ever. Doesn't matter what time. That being said, happy anniversary Jack."

"Happy anniversary Bits. I love you."

Bitty smiled shyly, leaning over. Jack met him halfway, the two sharing a chaste kiss across the table before turning their eyes back to the menu, both blushing a bit. "Love you too, you big sap. Now let's pick out our food before Layla kicks us out." Jack chuckled at that and they sat in silence for a couple minutes as they chose their courses.

Layla, the waitress, returned after a few minutes more and took their orders, before leaving them be. Jack was quick to turn his attention back to Bitty, giving him a loving smile. "You look great by the way. Did you get your sides redone?"

"I did! I wasn't sure whether to or not since it's getting late in the year but I figure it'll grow in before my head starts freezing from the cold."

"So you expect it to all grow back in what, a week or two? If I recall correctly, you started complaining about the cold the moment we hit October."

"Jack Zimmermann, chirping on our anniversary is not allowed! I swear, you come in here all handsome and flustered and think you can just do as you please, well I know better than that."

"I thought our anniversary meant I can do whatever I wanted. And you're one to talk, Bits, you and I know damn well those are your fuck me jeans, we agreed you couldn't wear them in public after the last time." Jack's voice was just above a whisper, a playful look on his face as he chastised his boyfriend.

Bitty smiled coyly, running a foot up Jack's leg slowly until Jack batted it away, making him laugh brightly. "Well Mister Zimmermann, I just wanted you to be clear on what I'm expecting later."

"I'll be sure to give you plenty of what you want then."

"Hopefully we won't have to make a pit stop at the park again..." Bitty murmured, Jack flushing and giving him a look.

"I thought you said no chirping on anniversaries!"

"Did I? I can't recall..."

They kept up their little banter until Layla returned, setting down their first course in front of them and refilling Bitty's wine glass before leaving them to it. They talked between bites, about their days, their weekend plans, the food. The few moments they left some silence in were comfortable and sparse, both of them happy to fill their evenings with good food and good conversation.

The second course came just as they were finishing up, both of them digging in with little time between for their stomachs to settle. Gracie's had their timing down perfectly, the first two courses right after the other, but some space in between to make room for the dessert course. Jack and Bitty made good use of the time, Bitty filling Jack in to all the latest bakery drama while Jack smiled at him like a lovesick puppy and listened closely.

"-And then Josef told her if she wanted to just stand around and complain all day she could do it at home!"

"Does that mean he fired her?"

"Of course not, if he did that there'd be no one for him to have his little love-hate tiffs with. But of course Kelly wouldn't take that, stormed out to have a cigarette out back or something and he followed suit. I swear they're secretly hooking up, but I never catch them doing anything but fighting or flirting. Gosh, here I am prattling on about work, I think it might be a great time to exchange our gifts!"

Bitty smiled brightly, grabbing the bag he'd set beside him. They'd agreed beforehand to exchange small gifts, so of course Bitty had been trying to find the perfect thing for weeks. He handed the light blue bag over, Jack taking it with a quiet thank you.

He unwrapped it carefully, trying not to mess up the beautiful bow that sealed it, though Bitty just laughed and told him to tear right in. Inside each thing was separately wrapped in tissue paper, Jack gently pulling the first one out. It was a small photo book, a picture of their hands clasped together over the cover, which he recognized from Bitty's instagram. The date was on the side, the date of their first dinner together to the same date of this year, embossed in the spine. He opened it up, smiling instantly at the first page.

It was a copy of the article that had run in the local paper the Sunday after their second date. A paparazzi photo captured Jack and Bitty sitting at an outside table for brunch, chairs scooted close together as they shared bites of their baked goods with each other. The headline read "NEW ROMANCE FOR NEW CAPTAIN?" and followed with a speculative article about who this 'beautiful blonde beau' was seen spending the better part of Saturday with Providence's hockey sweetheart.

The next page were the pictures he and Bitty had separately posted on Instagram, for Jack a shot of Bitty taking a sip of his cappuccino at Pastiche, for Bitty a shot of Jack mid-laugh in front of the pond at Blackstone Park. They posted them without any comment, just tagging each other to troll their friends. Their closest friends' responses were on the opposite page, and Jack couldn't help chuckling as he re-read Shitty's comment of 'WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL BASTARD AND WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD ABOUT HIM YET'.

The book goes on, encapsulating the year he and Bitty had spent together through pictures, comments, and newspaper articles. There was the shot of Bitty at his first Falconers game, the reactions to when they made it 'facebook official', the article that called Bitty a 'sinful southern baker here to fatten up the falconers' when some of Jack's teammates made comments about how their nutritionist wasn't happy with their sweets intake lately.

"Bits, this is amazing, did you do all this yourself?" Jack couldn't stop smiling. Bitty gave a modest shrug, smiling shyly.

"I mean not all on my own, there's this site that puts it all into book form, I just had to supply the pictures and stuff. Do you really like it?"

"I love it. This is amazing, I'm gonna put it right on the coffee table so every visitor has no choice but to look through it."

Bitty laughed brightly, then gestured for him to continue. Jack pulled out the other gift. It was bigger, but light. He unwrapped it carefully, eyebrows rising in surprise as he looked at it. It was a set of four canvas pictures. Two were shots of them together, artsy ones he recognized from Bitty's instagram. One was the same hand holding picture that covered the book, it was one of Jack's favorites because it felt so intimate. The other was one of them a bit far from the camera, huddled together during last winter on a walk in the park. Lardo had taken it secretly, having been visiting at the time, and sent it to Bitty's phone right after as a chirp.

The other two were from Jack's instagram, two of his more artistic photos. One was from winter, the pond at Blackstone Park frozen over, snow pillowing around the edges so perfect it almost seemed like a painting. The other was a shot he did of the ice at the Providence Rink, empty save for the nets still set at either side. "Bits..." He mumbled, staring at the pictures with wide eyes.

"I know you're always saying you need more stuff for your walls, and I thought these would be cute but not too cutesy. And I know you're always like 'my photos aren't that good' but I really loved those shots and I think they would look so good, maybe over the pool table, oh or you could put them in the study like over that armchair you have in the corner, or maybe-"

  
"Bits. I love them. Thank you so much."

Bitty went quiet, smiling again as Jack reached over and took his hands. "You have always been so thoughtful, I've never had someone care for me quite like you do. I'm sorry my gift isn't quite as creative, but I promise I've put a lot of thought into it."

He reached next to him, grabbing the small item he'd brought in with him. Pulling it onto the table, he held it in both hands, opening it. It was a ring box, and inside laid a beautiful gold band, two square stones inlaid, one emerald and the other peridot, with a slim line running through the very middle of the band. Bitty felt like his heart had stopped.

"This last year with you has been without a doubt the best year of my life. I have never laughed so much, had this much fun, or loved someone so hard before. You have shown me things I thought I would never experience, let alone appreciate. I love you, Eric Bittle, and if you'll have me, I'd like to keep loving you for the rest of my life."

"And you always say you're terrible at speeches." Bitty blurted out, his voice wobbly as he failed to hold back tears. Jack laughed quietly under his breath, a nervous smile on his face as he let Bitty try to form words. "Jack, gosh, I... Of course. Of course I'll marry you, god, I love you so much." Jack was on him in an instant, kissing him, again and again, first his lips and then his cheeks, kissing away the tears as Bitty laughed and smacked him away.

"Come on now, don't forget the important part!" Bitty waved his hand, Jack catching it in one of his own. He grabbed the ring, gently sliding it onto Bitty's hand, letting out a little sigh of relief as it slid on easily. The blond leaned over this time, kissing Jack again, their hands clasped together.

Applause erupted from around them, and only when Bitty pulled away did he realize that the entire restaurant was cheering for them. Layla was standing nearby, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did her best to keep her hands steady. In them, Bitty realized, was Jack's phone. "Oh my gosh, you absolute minx, you even got Layla in on this!" He said with a laugh, the waitress laughing too and heading over to hand Jack his phone back.

"Congratulations to you both, you are such a wonderful couple. I know I speak for everyone here at Gracie's when I say we all adore you, and wish you luck." With that, the rest of the staff came out, all cheering and clapping, setting down dessert plates, with Congratulations written out with chocolate. Eventually everything settled down again, and Jack and Bitty were let be to eat.

They ate quietly, but kept their left hands intertwined, Jack absentmindedly rubbing the ring with his thumb. When it came time to leave, the servers refused to let them pay, saying it was an engagement gift, and Jack hid money under the plates to at least give a hefty tip. They walked back to Bitty's, still hand in hand. Bitty had his head pressed to Jack's shoulder, Jack slowing his walk so as not to disturb him.

"Did you wanna do anything else before we head back?" Bitty asked, tilting his head and looking up at Jack.

"Well I would suggest a walk through the park, but you told me we can't do a pit stop so your place is probably best."

Bitty laughed under his breath, pushing into Jack a little to make him sway. "Didn't know I was agreeing to marry such a pervert."

"Lies, you knew that going in. The fuck me pants conversation was literally maybe 30 minutes prior."

"Mister Zimmermann! Language in public, control yourself."

"Sorry Bits. I just get a little riled up, when my fiancé wears those tight pants he knows I love."

Bitty's heart fluttered at the word fiancé, sighing happily and choosing to ignore the cheeky remark in favorite of a comfortable silence. They reached Bitty's place and went in, doing their best to keep it PG until they got safely inside, and then everything came off. Minus the ring.

It wasn't until much later that Bitty and Jack decided to post something about tonight, while cuddled up in bed together. They took a picture of their hands interlocked, Bitty's hand the focus, clearly displaying the ring. Much like their first shared Instagram pic, they put up no comment, just tagging each other and letting the world work it out for themselves.

Jack's phone started ringing almost instantly, Jack picking up without even looking. "Hey Shits."

"JACK MOTHERFUCKING LAURENT ZIMMERMANN YOU DID NOT JUST GET FUCKING ENGAGED."

"I think my fiancé would have to disagree with you there."

"HOLY FUCK. Holyyyy fuck. God Jack, congrats, I'm so fucking happy for you, both of you. Jesus, I gotta get up there to celebrate, when are you free, just give me a date."

"I'll let you know, we'll try to plan it so you can come down the same time as Bitty's friends, have a little party or something."

They continued talking until other people started calling, and soon both Bitty and Jack were jumping from call to call, receiving congratulations and questions and a bit of heat on Jack's part for not telling the PR team. It took a good hour for them to get through everyone, ending with a teary call from Bitty's mom.

"You ever think about what might've happened if I didn't come in that day?"

Bitty looked over at Jack, the two laying in bed together, sides brushing but laying on their backs, a book in Jack's hands, Bitty's laptop in his own. "I'd rather not think about it, honestly. Alan was an asshole, but if I hadn't spent that dinner with you I probably would've forgiven him and dealt with like another month of his bullshit. Who knows if we'd have ever crossed paths."

Jack makes a soft noise in reply, before focusing on his book again. They stayed that way for a little while, enjoying the silent company as they did most evenings. Eventually, he piped up again. "I guess this means we should actually properly move in together, huh?"

The blonde laughed, glancing over at Jack. "I guess so. I mean honestly it feels like you haven't been back to your apartment in weeks, so I guess you should move in here?"

"Or we could find a new place together? Get something a little bigger with space for friends to stay over, a nice big kitchen-"

"Your name on the lease? I know what you're doing Mister Zimmermann, I'm not letting you be my sugar daddy."

"Half this money will be yours soon, I'll get you to take it one way or another." Jack grinned, as Bitty balked and rolled his eyes.

"We're signing a prenup. I'm not having the press turn me into some goodie-peddling gold digger."

"We'll see." Jack murmured, Bitty throwing him a look until Jack kissed it away, the two laughing and snuggling in closer. "I love you Bits, tonight was amazing."

Bitty smiled lovingly, nuzzling into the crook of Jack's neck, laptop pushed to the wayside. "Love you too Jack, thanks for being my date a year ago. Think it turned out pretty well."


End file.
